ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bounty
The Bounty is the fourth episode of Zero Hero. Episode We see Azeire sitting on a throne on his ship. "Are they here?" Asked Azeire. "Yes, sir." Said a soldier. A figure came into the room. It is Sunder. "Sunder, I have ordered you for a reason." Said Azeire. "I thought I was just here randomly." Said Sunder. "Don't get Sundery with me. I need you to capture a child named Zero. He's searching for me. I need him eliminated at once." Said Azeire. "Yes sir. Wait, how much money do I get?" Said Sunder. "$10,000." Said Azeire. "Yay!" Said Sunder. MEANWHILE.... Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are on the ship. Aparato is driving. "I am so freaking bored." Said Zero. Marsipal is jumping everywhere. "Iamsofreakinghyper!" Said Marsipal. "No more monkeys eating any sugar." Said Zero. "But I like the sugar!" Said Marsipal. "NO YOU DON'T!! IT IS BAD!" Said Aparato. Zero walked into another room, tired of Marsipal and Aparato being crazy. Zero went and jumped on his bed. He tried to go to sleep. Suddenly, the ship was hit. Zero ran into the pilot room. "What the fudge!? I told you guys not to be crazy!!" Said Zero. "It wasn't us! We got shot by another ship!" Said Aparato. Zero looked out the window. There was a spaceship shooting at them. "It's Zero Time!" Said Zero. "Zero Time?" Said Marsipal. "My new catchphrase." Said Zero. Zero activated Big Chill Power and flew outside. Aparato went outside, and Marsipal put a suit on then went outside. "Hey! Stop shooting our ship! Thank you." Said Zero. The ship shot them again, and this time it flipped the ship. "That plan was brilliant! What's next? Are we gonna jump in front of a laser!?" Said Marsipal, sarcastically. "Shut up!" Said Zero. Zero flew into the ship. "I said stop shooting us!" said Zero. Sunder got out of the seat and punched Zero. Zero breathed ice on Sunder. Sunder got his scythe and hit Zero. Zero crashed into a wall. Zero activated Smallarge power. He shrunk to 3 inches and jumped on Sunder's head. "Where are you!?" Sunder said. Zero grew to 8 feet and crushed Sunder under his weight. Zero activated Big Chill power once again and flew back to his ship. Aparato merged with the ship and repaired it. The started flying away. "Stupid people I'm hunting." Said Sunder. The gang were flying. Inside, Zero was watching Aparato and Marsipal. "*Cough*" "MARSIPAL!" Zero kicked Marsipal. "WHY!?" "Because last time I let you guys do stuff, A CRAZY BOUNTY HUNTER ALMOST KILLED US!" "And he's still trying to kill us!" Zero looked out the window and Sunder was chasing them. Zero activated Upgrade Power and went outside. He jumped on Sunder's ship and merged with it. "GET OFF MAH SHIP!" Said Sunder. "No!" Zero blew the ship up. MEANWHILE... "Sir, the bounty hunter has failed." Said a soldier. Azeire killed the soldier. "Oh look, that minion died." Said Azeire. Characters Heroes *Zero *Marsipal *Aparato Alien Powers *Big Chill (2x) (First Appearance) *Smallarge (First Appearance) *Upgrade Villains *Sunder *Azeire Trivia *Zero uses Smallarge and Big Chill power for the first time. *Azeire's "Oh look, that minion died." line is derived from TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. *It is revealed that sugar makes Marsipal hyper-active. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes